B.C. Foundations Social Studies Social Studies
INTRODUCTION Literacy Foundations (LF) Social Studies comprises one course. The Prescribed Learning Outcomes in this course define the specific knowledge, skills, and attitudes that students are expected to achieve. Curriculum organizers include • Skills and Processes of Social Studies • Identity, Society, and Culture • Governance • Human and Physical Environment Following the Prescribed Learning Outcomes within each of the above curriculum organizers is a section outlining recommended content topics.The topics selected have been determined to be necessary background knowledge for students intending to pursue social studies at a Grade 11 or 12 level. The sub-categories of each topic are suggested only, and educators may use their discretion in determining the topic breadth and depth appropriate for students. The aim of Literacy Foundations Social Studies is to help students develop the knowledge and skills needed to be successful in Grade 11 or 12 social studies courses. The Literacy Foundations Social Studies courses are appropriate for students who are intending to graduate with the Adult Graduation Diploma (Adult Dogwood) and who have not been enrolled in a social studies course for many years or who have not taken any social studies courses at the secondary level. These courses are also intended for graduated or nongraduated students who may need to complete a senior level social studies course in order to satisfy prerequisite admission requirements for the post-secondary academic/trades program of their choice. The Literacy Foundations Social Studies courses support students in acquiring the foundational knowledge and skills needed for success in senior level social studies courses. The sample pathways diagram on the following page illustrates the various course options that students may select in order to move progressively towards their particular goal. SKILLS AND PROCESSES OF SOCIAL STUDIES It is expected that students will: A1 apply critical thinking skills, including questioning, comparing, summarizing, drawing conclusions, and defending, to a range of issues, situations, and topics A2 demonstrate effective research skills, including: – accessing information – assessing and identifying sources of information – collecting data – evaluating data – organizing information – presenting information A3 demonstrate effective written, oral, and graphic communication skills A4 describe the attributes of active citizenship (e.g., ethical behaviour, open-mindedness, respect for diversity, and collaboration) IDENTITY, SOCIETY, AND CULTURE It is expected that students will: B1 describe the relationships between Canada’s First Peoples and European explorers and settlers at time of contact B2 evaluate the influence of immigration on Canadian society B3 describe the significance of key events and factors in the development of BC and Canada B4 demonstrate a knowledge of historical and contemporary factors that help define Canadian civic identity B5 describe the legal rights and responsibilities of individual, groups, and organizations in Canadian society B6 describe the importance of trade for BC and Canada B7 compare Canada’s economy, technology, and quality of life with those in one or more selected countries GOVERNANCE It is expected that students will: C1 identify historical roots of the Canadian political and legal systems C2 describe Canada’s electoral systems and processes C3 describe key characteristics of the legal and justice systems in Canada C4 describe the structure and function of Canada’s federal, provincial, territorial, First Nations, and municipal governments HUMAN AND PHYSICAL ENVIRONMENT It is expected that students will: D1 explain how climate affects human activity D2 analyse interactions between human activity and the atmosphere, with reference to – global climate change – ozone depletion – acid precipitation D3 assess the various considerations involved in resource management, including – sustainability – availability – social/cultural consequences – economic consequences – political consequences D4 assess the environmental impact of human activities, including – energy production and use – forestry – fishing – mining – agriculture – waste disposal – water use Literacy Foundations Social Studies: Recommended Content Topics Topic 1: Culture • culture vs. society • causes of diversity • diversity of First Peoples cultures in Canada • aspects of multiculturalism – “melting pot”/“mosaic” – bilingualism • racism • role of women Topic 2: First Peoples • traditional First Peoples relationships with the land and nature, nomadic lifestyle, circular relationship with land to society • early resources and materials such as clothing, housing, utensils, containers (e.g., cedar-based materials in coastal BC) • contemporary First Peoples resource/land use and management practices • cultural and linguistic diversity • social organizational structures and systems (e.g., bands, tribes, matriarchal, h ereditary) • First Peoples in BC including First Nations, Inuit, and Métis Topic 3: Pre-contact • existence of First Peoples civilization prior to contact with explorers and colonization • differing historic timelines – Aboriginal – European • theory vs evidence – differing points of view/theories (e.g., DNA, geographical - Bering land bridge/coastal migration) – oral history Topic 4: Explorati on • forming the country of Canada as a political entity • contributions made by First Peoples in the development of Canada – supporting early explorers with survival – allies in war • interactions between Aboriginal peoples and the early explorers (e.g., Cabot, Cartier, Champlain) • importance of fish and fur trade – European conditions and economic needs – Canada’s geography and resources • economic conditions in BC related to geography and resources Topic 5: Colonizati on • interactions between Aboriginal peoples and the early explorers • economic conditions in BC as result of colonization • the development of New France – Louisburg – the role of the Roman Catholic Church • thirteen colonies – acquisition of land/development of communities • British/French conflict – contributions made by First Peoples • Upper/Lower Canada settlement • fur trade – Hudson’s Bay Company/French trade/North West Company • evolving responses of First Peoples resulting from contact and colonialism – residential schools, self-identification Topic 6: Development of BC • contributions of First Peoples (e.g., support for development of farms and ranches) • Cook/Vancouver explorations by sea • Fraser/Thompson explorations by land • Spanish pushing north/Americans pushing west • Gold Rush • origins and impact of immigration (e.g., inclusion of Sikh community in logging industry) • Cariboo Trail • development of the railway (e.g., Chinese workers) Topic 7: Confederati on • provinces and territories/capital cities – the first four provinces: July 1867, BNA Act – recognition of Indian nations – all other provinces/territories (in chronological order) – British Columbia – two colonies into one – reasons for joining Canada • Métis demographics Topic 8: Governance • purpose of government • political ideologies (e.g., Aboriginal governance, socialism, communism, capitalism, pluralism) • the fundamental forms of government (e.g., democracy, dictatorship, Aboriginal self-governance, monarchy) • levels of government – federal, provincial, territorial, municipal government – executive, legislative and judicial branches – main political parties in Canada and BC – self-determination of Aboriginal peoples, traditional and contemporary models of governance for Aboriginal peoples • electoral process, including MPs, MLAs, ridings – how is one elected? Topic 9: Canada’s Constit uti on • the role of the BNA Act and the Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms in Canadian history Topic 10: Law and Legal Systems • The Rule of Law – equality, habeas corpus, double jeopardy and self-incrimination • Kinds of Law – criminal law – civil law – constitutional law (e.g., Inuit/Nunavut, Nisga’a) • Canada’s Court System – federal, provincial, municipal – Supreme Court, Provincial Court, Appeal Courts – Aboriginal community justice systems Topic 11: Citi zenship • individual rights and responsibilities • Human Rights legislation – Charter of Human Rights – UN Declaration of Human Rights – UN Declaration on the Rights of Indigenous Peoples – BC Code of Ethics • First Peoples (e.g., status, non-status, Métis, Inuit) • immigration Topic 12: Human and Physic al Envi ronment • relationship of First Peoples and natural world • global climate change • resource management • environmental impact of human activities